The new kid revised
by Dackerie
Summary: This is a revised version. Leon's life just never settled down and at first a new start in a new town seemed promising but sadly its a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fanfic. and what I start I usually finished even if its like a long time till its done:]

Zack:Sweet another one

Sephiroth:Are we in this one

Me:Yes

Zack:Reviews

* * *

Chapter 1:We're moving...again

Squall had been going to his old school forever and now he and his family had to get up and move , he didn't understand why they had to move again. He thought they were stationed there for good. His father worked in the military and when they needed him to move they had to they had no choice. As Leon sat in front of a window watching the trees and houses of all colors go by as he was leaving the town and home he loved to one he had never even heard of. His family had to move to a town call Radiant Palace the school was called Hollow Bastion High School and the Elementary school was called The Garden. What idiot decided that we will call this one name and then completely call the other school something. People sometimes made no sense the landscape flew by as Leon kept thinking how it would be in this new school would it be a good school where people just left him alone or would those same people be the ones he couldn't stand, the ones that got into everyone business. Leon pretty much to go home back to his old school back where no one cared and where he could just be a kid that everyone knew but knew nothing about. Leon's adopted little brothers thought a little differently. Unlike Leon who basically hated the whole thing. Axel and Riku were a little curious about what could be there. The boys couldn't wait to get to see there new house even Leon would have to admit he did want to see the new house.

It took them a total of 8 hours just to get to the town and then it took them 45 min. Just to find the right place and plus when Axel got car sick it took Leon and his family a total of 9 hours. Everyone was tired and in three days they would be starting High school. As they pulled in late, the town looked ghostly like no one lived for miles. Maybe it was because of the moon made some light so they could see the huge moving vans and they could see there house ,the last house this one was huge it was a black and blue Victorian mansion the house in general was blue and the roof was black. The roof had three points that came off the top. Riku yelled he got the tower and Axel answered him back in lets see who gets there first. Riku and Axel both raced up into the house which oddly enough sat on a small hill. The gate was the only thing that slowed them down they had to wait for there father to get to the gate and unlock it and not just for his sons but also for the movers. Axel had made it to the tower first but both boys forgot there was three towers so both boys started to fight for the one. Leon could care less about the towers he found a room on the first floor instead of the third.

Squall and Laguna his father started to unpack there things while the big burly mover men started to bring in the furniture. Both boys stopped there yelling after there father told them to shut up. His fathers outburst shocked Leon. Usually he never yelled at them. Leon walked inside the house and kicked up his door. Leon started to unpack his suitcases and lay his clothes on his bed. He looked around his room it was white,there was no curtains and the floor was a plush carpet it had been stained once but the carpet was maroon and so was whatever that had spilled on it was only visible on the white that was also upon the stain. The movers had placed his dresser in his room against the wall Leon started to put his clothes away he didn't have a great selection of clothing just normal sweats and some jeans and t-shirts. He was just about done putting his things away. He realized he had one of the bigger rooms and one of the nicer ones.

Leon after making his bed and cleaning up his things and helping unpack he went down the stairs slowly watching for the creaking stairs not to wake up Axel and walked into the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hmm."

There was nothing really there Leon chose to just go lay down. The next day would be good/ He slowly changed his clothes and grabbed his blade from the where it had been leaning against his wall he picked it up and hung it on the wall above his dresser. He slowly changed into his bed clothes which was just his boxers and a wife beater and slowly got into bed and pulled the covers over his head and went to sleep

When Squall woke up the next day he had a bad creak in his neck and could only turn it so far to the right before pain shot through his whole body. He slowly got up and pulled on his sweat-shirt over his wife-beater it was black. He slowly walked over to his dresser and opened it up and took out a pair of gray sweat pants and slipped those on. He looked around and looked back into his dresser and found a pair of socks. He slowly ambled over to his bed and put his socks on .He got up and walked towards his door ,opened it and slowly went down the stairs already seeing Axel and Riku and his father. He slowly made some toast and stood eating not wanting to take a seat. He had lost weight but not enough to be noticed by anyone.

He slowly ate his food and then walked into the next room listening to the boys and there father. He was already dreading that in two days he would be seeing not only the school but also the kids or teenagers. He laced up his shoes and slowly walked outside. He stood on the porch taking in the cool breeze and looked around seeing real people. He walked down the stairs and out towards the gate. He moved the lock to unlocked it and locked it behind him. He walked down the side walk he saw people . A rather large group or they saw him. He saw one point in his direction and the others heads slowly nodded. Leon didn't like the look they gave him. Leon pulled his sweatshirt hood up and crossed the road. He slowly looked behind as the group crossed the road and where walking down the same path as he was but they where acting casual like nothing was going on. As Leon on the other hand was kinda freaking out.

As Squall turned the corner and realized the street was empty. He walked a little faster and was half way down the street before he heard them. He looked behind himself and saw them all coming towards him in a fast run. Leon was a sprinter and took off. He thought about his options...he really didn't have any. He saw an alley open up on his right and decided he could hide somewhere in it. He also thought the alley would lead him back to his house it turned right instead of left so it must have went close to the street he lived on. He turned right and entered the alley he ran past a few garbage cans and past the grimy stone walls .He heard a cat hiss but kept going these people could have been crazy for all he knew. He kept running until his new way led him to a wooden wall that the only way around it was up. He grabbed the sides of two planks and started to climb he was about halfway up before he heard the peoples voices. He grabbed the next plank above the one he was holding on felt pain go through his hand. He looked at the wood where his hand had been and blood spotted the wood.

"There he is!"a high pitched voice shouted it could have been female.

"Damn."Squall cursed quietly he was almost to the top.

"Whoa, look how far hes up the wall!"This voice was a lot deeper definably a male or a female taking steroids.

Squall felt something heavy latch on to his leg ,he almost lost grip his hands both slid down the side . The planks slowly cutting away at his hands and slowly losing his strength. He bit his lip to contain a light yelp. He felt something else latch onto the other side of his body. The broad started to creak. His hands gave and he hit the ground and he hit it hard.

Leons fall didn't faze him he slowly picked himself up and almost was standing when a heavy most likely a male jumped on his back.

"Wow,they've got some nice brown hair."said the male he had pulled Squalls hood down and was running his fingers through his hair. Leon was reaching back to grab the man off him when he heard a knife. Leon feet were kicked out from under him.

'Why didn't I stay at home I could have been at home listening to music and enjoying myself.' thought Leon.

The kid grabbed the back of Squalls hair and yanked him up or tried to when the kid brought him up Leon hit him. The kid dropped the blade and Leon hastily picked himself up and ran back up the alley. This time successfully kicking the cat and sending it flying. He could see the opening of the alley it was so close. Leon had underestimated the kids. They grappled onto him. He fell onto the pavement. Leon grabbed one of there shirts and punched him his fist connecting with the kids face. The others he just kicked in the gut. He was getting up when a knife the size of his hand was placed in front of his throat. He didn't dare move. Knowing it would slice his throat into to pieces.

"Move, I fucking dare you!"the male voice echoing menacingly.

Leon looked up and looked him straight in the eyes. The other kid was wearing a white vest with a blue undershirt the vest stopped around his lower legs he had white pants and black boots he also had a black hat. As for the others Leon couldn't see them. The kid took the blade and lifted it from Leons throat. Leon slowly got up when he was fully standing the kid smiled. Leon looked at him questioningly. The blade ripped acrossed his face so fast Leon almost didn't realize it. His head turned to the side from the power of the blow. Blood flowed freely from his newly gash. Leon backed up against the wall and slowly slid down his eyes darted right and he saw the most perfect piece of jagged glass.

It was sharp at one tip and flat on the other Leon looked up as the kid had his head turned the other way. Leon grabbed the glass and brought it closer to him. The kid walked towards Leon a smile plastered on the kids face. Leon also smirking looked at his enemy. The kid looked surprised and brought the knife up to finish Leon. But Leon wasn't the one screaming out in pain. Leon beat him to the punch the piece of glass cut diagonally acrossed the other kids. The kids head jerked. Leon took this as a time to go.

"Hes getting away!"

Leon felt each step jolt him. He was tried. He tried to run but his energy was gone so he jogged home blood running down the right side of his face and staining his gray pants. The flies and nats kept flying around his head he around his swatted at them and tried to hit them but gave up and kept running as the bugs basically swam in the blood.

When he reached his house Leon undid the lock and locked it back up after he went through. He heard no loud noises from the house. Maybe his brothers and father might have gone and explored the town as he just tried to do. He opened the front door and slowly walked in the blood still flowed freely from his gash the old blood was sticky and was starting to smell. He slowly walked into the kitchen. He didn't notice the stares he got from his father,step-mother and brothers. He didn't notice the spots of blood he left acrossed the floor.

"Squall what happened!"his step-mother shouted.

Squall turned around and looked at everyone with a box full of bandages and some white wrap. He looked at all four of them and found he was speechless. Tears rolled down his face slowly glistening from the light. From the hallway light the blood seemed to glisten. Leon looked down and saw his blood everywhere. He looked back up at everyone and tried to say something but for once he was lost.

* * *

Sephiroth:Not yet dumb ass.

Me:No bad language Sephiroth

Sephiroth:Bite me

Zack:Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dackerie**:I want to thank everyone for reading the crappy version and this one. It means a lot. I hope this one is enjoyed and is understood. I love writing

**Zack**:But you don't like writing at school

**Sephiroth**:.:..mumbles.::.

**Dackerie**:I do not own anything of kingdom hearts If i did there would be yaoi everywhere he he.

**Zack**:She does not own us either.* Dackerie slams foot into a cement block,"O my godz."*

**Sephiroth**:Reviews..she's a bad writer and just plain .

___________________**Line Here_______Line Here________________Line Here__**

_**Chapter 2:**_ **Falling**

Leon looked to his parents meeting their gaze. He thought about making a dash for the door ,but thought against it know he wouldn't get to far. His father had gotten up and was approaching Leon his father walked over to the sink,bent down grabbed a wash rag out of the cabinet and was getting it wet with hot,steamy water. His father walked towards Leon and gently started to wipe the blood away from his sons face.

Leon waited for his father to be done with doctoring up his face . Leon knew better than to push his dad when he was like this. Leon waited patiently for his father to be dad walked to a different cabinet and started to go through it looking for something that would stop his gash from getting infected.

"Leon,what happened?"

"...''

"Leon."

"It's....nothing.."

"Leon!"

"I..I just got like....i fell and there was glass on the ground and...!"

Leon pulled away from his fathers grip and walked into the hallway while his mom,Axel and Riku watched him walk to his room. Leon's legs gave and tears brimmed over his eyes it hurt so bad. Leon wanted to dunk his head in icy water. He felt like knives were cutting and slicing his face. The thought of the other kid and his wound bought a wicked laughed to his lips.

Leon got up and shut the door and slowly walked over to his bed and dropped. He wished he could go back . He wanted to go back where they had buried his real mom ,where he had so many people who just left him alone. He hated it here. He shouldn't have to worry about walking out of his house and getting robbed and beat up that just wasn't right.

Leon's father had watched his mother as she died of child birth. She had Leon and she past away. He never got to meet her and that to him was a sin. He didn't understand how someone could be so cruel and take his mother. He could only cry when he was a child and not really understand that it was his fault that his mother was gone. That he was the thing,the monster that took his father's loved one and he was the one who took his mother. He was a murder in his father's eyes. His father Laguna went off and married another woman against Leon's will. Leon then again was really to young to have a say in his dads love life. His father married a woman with two kids with two different fathers. Hence his basically adopted brothers.

Leon looked around sadly, the fights with his father coming back and that words that had been said to him as a child. He wanted to go back home where sadly he knew he was the kid that everyone basically disliked or thought as a loner. He rose a little as he heard his parents, if that's what you wanted to call them ,they didn't realize that the doors weren't that thick.

"What if he did this to himself?!" she said her voice almost hysterical.

"I don't think he would do this to him self.'' Laguna's voice a deep purr.

_'Thanks for sticking up for me dad'_. Leon slowly walked over to his dresser and slid off his pants and his sweat-shirt and threw them onto the floor. He was one of the messier teens. He could smell the blood coming from the clothing. He would have to literally throw them out. He looked at his clock and saw the hands weren't very far away from where he had left about two hours ago.

He didn't care he flopped down on his bed pulled the covers over his head and was almost ready to go to sleep when he saw the blood on his sheets. He jumped out of his bed. The blood hadn't come from the gash. He searched his whole body and didn't find really anything.

He went to check his elbow and he found the bloody scrape acrossed his elbow. He slowly got up and walked out of his room to grab a towel. He walked back into his room._'A shower that's what I need..'_ Leon approached a huge oak door next to his room entrance. He slowly opened the door and walked in and flipped on the light. He put the water on full blast and slipped off his wife-beater and boxers. The steam started to rise in the room. Leon glanced at the mirror his face was gone he could barely recognize himself. The gash was worse,absolutely horrible he felt like his face was in pieces,like he had no identity. The bruises on his body were a sick green and blue color some where dark enough to be black.

He slowly opened the shower door and stepped in. He screamed, the hot water seeped into his cuts and the splash of the water seemed to turn his senses into over drive. His body ached...he never wanted to get old. The wound got used to the hot water after a few minutes. He stood there for a while just to let the water run over his body. After the pain was gone the water made him feel like he was washing away all of his pain and sadness. He grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his brown locks. He washed it out and did the same thing with the conditioner. He took a bar of soap and a scrubby pad and started to wash his toned figure. As he was finishing he slowly brought the scrubby pad over his gash trying to make sure that he got all the dirt and bugs out.

He was done and had washed away most of the soap and dirt. He shut off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel and dried his head off. He then tied it around the rest of his body ,still dripping wet. He walked out of his bathroom. He looked around in his dresser for some comfy clothes. He found a black wife-beater and a pair of black and white spotted boxers. He slipped them on and found a pair of red and white sweat pants and threw them them on. He walked out of his room to throw his bloody clothes away. The scar on his face had stopped bleeding and tingled as the cooler air moved acrossed it.

Leon walked into the kitchen and threw his clothes that had been covered with blood in the trash. He looked up at his mother. She was turned the other way looking at his brothers. He hated to even think of her as his mother. She was talking to someone on the phone. He watched her hang up after saying good-bye.

"My ex's are coming over to see their kids."

Leon could feel himself pale. His stomach dropped and he felt sick. Those men wanted him...or they thought that they needed him. Leon's breathe caught.'_What if they really get me this time....' _

Leon 's father not really caring asked"When will they be here?"

" A little while maybe 20 minutes."

Leon had never told anyone how he felt about them. He thought no one would care...or believe him. Leon slowly backed away and ambled down the hall into his room. Leon thought about taking evasive actions. He thought about putting his bed in front of the door. But he didn't instead he just leaned heavily on it. He could only listen to his own heart beating in a fast pace. His breathing felt shallow, he couldn't let them hear him. When he heard a car door slam he jumped. They were here. He could feel the horror rising in him. The rattle on the gate and the slapping of shoes on the concrete made Leon literally almost break into tears.

The men opened the door and they greeted his father and his mother. The men greeted their sons and gave them a warm embrace. Leon was hoping that nobody would care where he was. He was suddenly breathing in huge gulps of air. The wife-beater suddenly felt tight,too tight. One of the men asked where Leon was his dad said Leon was in his room.

"We're all going for a walk. We're getting ice cream, would you two wanna join us?'' Laguna asked.

"Hmm..well.'' They looked at each other.

"Or you could watch Leon?'' Said his mother."If you guys wouldn't mind, he just isn't talking much. You two could try to get him to talk?"

"Is gonna be alone?"asked the red-haired man.

"Yeah he doesn't want to come for ice cream ,he doesn't want to do anything just brood and complain."

"We'll stay here. I don't want the kid getting hurt." Said the silver-haired man.

"Alright. We'll all be back soon."

"See ya in a while."The front door slammed shut.

Leon heard footsteps coming towards his door. He thought about jumping out the window and running away from the men. Leon took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew if he showed fear then those men would feed off it like animals feeding off a rotten body. Leon stood in front of the door not moving. The door was whipped open and Leon almost lost his footing. He leaned on the door not moving.

"Leave Me Alone."

The combination of the two caused Leon to almost be sent flying. Leon heard the door open and shut and a click.. _'Why didn't I lock the door.'_ Leon kept his back to the men. He could feel his body shaking.

"Hello Leon, how's our little kitten?"

"Leave me alone..."

"Nah we thought about it and decided to do the exact opposite."

"What do you want?" Leon whispered.

"Well,?''said Axel's father named Reno as he was walking closer to Leon till he stood in front of him"You want to know what I really want."

"Not really."Leon away from Reno.

He grabbed Leon's shoulders looking up and down the teen. He moved his head till it was next to Leon's ear and whispered "I want you."

Leon attempted to shoved Reno away"Get away from me!"But Reno kept a tight hold on Leon. Leon could feel Reno's nails ripping away at his skin and sinking into his bruised shoulders..

Sephiroth walked towards the pair. A smile plastered on his face like he had won a million dollars.

"Hello Leon." The man's voice sending a shiver down Leon's body.

Leon shoved Reno away this time and ran towards the door. Leon ran past Sephiroth and threw open his door.'_Why did they lock the door..it was kinda pointless." _Leon felt something clench around his leg and his head slammed into the ground. His vision blurred.

Leon tried to kick whoever was attached to his legs.

**[Somewhere]**

Seifer was cleaning up the blood from the gash. He swore he would get that kid back from scarring his face. He picked another towel up and put water on it to try and stop the bleeding. It didn't really take long for it to stop. When he cleaned the wound and put some cream on it ,did he finally lay down on his bed and take a rest.

**[Back to Leon]**

Leon kicked Reno square in the jaw and shoved him away. Sephiroth picked Leon up as Leon was picking himself up and struggled against Sephiroth but Leon was just draining energy . He felt someone grab his hair. Leon screamed. Sephiroth smiled it was music to his ears.

"I'll be back Sephiroth,keep him held down.'' Reno disappeared down the hallway.

"Alright."said Sephiroth as he shoved Leon up against the hallway wall. He slowly put kisses up Leon neck . Leon bit down on his lip till it felt like he had caused blood. He would not let them take away what was left of his pride. He kicked out at Sephiroth. The man just laughed. Leon brought his fist towards Sephiroth and attempted to hit him but Sephiroth pinned both of Leon's arms above him. Sephiroth continued his kissing. Reno walked back in with a pair of hand-cuffs. Leon started to freak. He struggled. he kicked and punched and screamed he even bit ,but all he got was slapped acrossed the face.

"What's wrong is the kitten scared?"he asked not really caring. He could see the gash on Leon's face and just didn't care. Neither of them cared.

Leon was pissed,scared and an emotional wreck.. He didn't want to get raped ,he was to young it wasn't fair. He did everything he was told it wasn't fair he was about to get raped. He wanted his mother here she would stop this. He knew she would. He just wanted her to come back and apologize and, didn't want to be a murder ,and he didn't want to be somebodies sex toy. Tears pooled and fell down his face his stormy gray eyes glistening like a small frightened child.

He didn't want this , he wanted his dad to really love him to be there and chase these two brutes away. Leon wanted his dad to look at him not as a murderer ,but as his son. Leon didn't mean to hurt his mom. He wanted his dad to save him from this ,he wanted his dad to love him like he loved Axel and Riku. Leon was sorry for killing his mother he knew what he did was wrong .He knew when his dad told him that what he did was horrible he knew it was all his fault. Everything was his fault. Or it was in his father's eyes.

Reno was kissing Squall with lust,pure undeniable lust. Leon didn't open his mouth,Reno just plugged Leon nose by pinching it. He knew Leon would have to breath sometime and he did. Leon inhaled a gulp of air and Reno clamped his mouth on Leon's this time pushing his tongue into Leon's mouth. Leon felt his sweatpants being pulled down. He tried to scream ,but he couldn't. Leon kicked at Sephiroth and Sephiroth caught his leg and ran his fingers up Leon's toned legs. He ran his hand up till his it was on Leon's inner thigh. Sephiroth ran his hands up and down Leon's leg feeling the muscle. Reno broke the struggled for air. Leon wanted to yell out ,but froze when he heard someone .His father's voice he knew he would be saved unless his ears where hearing things.

Reno stopped biting Leon's neck and looked down,They knew if his father walked in he would see what they were doing. They were still in the hall and pulled Leon's head back .

"Listen!"Reno said angrily"You don't say one god damn word about this or else."

"Fuck you!" Leon replied. Leon pulled away from both men while pulling his sweats back up and ran out towards his dad.

Leon was met with the sight of his dad playing with Axel and Riku. Leon stopped, he couldn't interrupt them. His father would be ticked. Leon feeling upset walked slowly back to his room. He didn't care. Nobody cared. He walked into his room and shut the door. Leon slowly walked over to his bed and he layed down. He pulled the covers over his head and started to sob. The clock said it was around 6:00p.m. It was really early for him to be going to bed ,but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out this reality and go to a different place the one in his dreams.

**_________________________Line Here________________________________**

**Dackerie:** Alright I hope it was enjoyed. I am so happy that my computer is working. Please everyone don't read the crappy one. I believe it is coming off as soon as this one is done.

**Zack**:I'm going to school

**Sephiroth**:I'm a crazy rapist...cool

**Dackerie**:O_o Did he Really just say that....

**Zack**:O_o I believe so

**Sephiroth**:...what...fucking weirdos

**Dackerie**:Okay...mumbles.....**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dackerie: **Hey guys I hope everyone's christmas is Merry and The New year is like totally awesome.

**Sephiroth:**Whatever

**Zack:** Merry Christmas!!!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS____MERRY CHRISTMAS______MERRY CHRISTMAS__________XD**

_**Chapter 3: **_**Is this how life is?Is this how I'm supposed to live?**

Leon woke up around 9:00a.m..He looked around. It seemed just to early. His sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly got out of bed streching and stifling a yawn. He walked over to his dresser and put on some blue pants and called that good enough. He ambled towards the bathroom door. He slowly turned the light on letting his eyes get use to the brightness. He walked towards the mirror and opened the cabinet to attemot to find his tooth brush. When he opened the cabinet his tooth brush was gone like it had just vanished. He looked around. Nothing. His mind ran to the little brats a.k.a Axel and Riku. He was half tempted to run and find them and strangle them both till they reviled the location of his tooth brush ,but they where lucky that he found it sitting next to the sink. Maybe he just misplaced it. He snatched it up and covered it with tooth paste and brushed his teeth. He was already upset about almost getting raped the past day and he didn't need those two brats running around messing with his stuff.

After Leon was done brushing his teeth. He moved to combed his hair. He ripping the knots out . When was the last time he had brushed his hair?.. It must have been two days looked at himself in the mirror. He had black marks under his eyes despite the large amounts of sleep he was getting. His face seemed older beyond his years.A frown seemed to fit his face perfectly. The brusies just seemed to scream out. His hair was sticking up everywhere ,despite the brushing. He flipped the light switch off and slowly walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Leon walked towards the door that led out of his room. He reached to grab the knob he also grabbed something off the door. They where the hand cuffs that Sephiroth and Reno where going to use on him. The thought of one of those creeps in his room doing god know's what to him last night while he slept. He suddenly felt sick and ran to the toilet and his stomach tried to throw something up but since he hadn't eaten anything for a while or more so two days he didn't have anything to throw up it didn't matter how much his stomach was lurching there was nothing to be disposed of.

Leon slowly got up and walked out of both rooms shutting both doors. He slowly walked into the kitchen and opened the cereal cabinet. Not noticing the two men sitting at the table were watching him. Leon took a bowl from a different cabinet and poured the cereal into the bowl. He walked back over to the refrigerator and opened it up. He bent down to get the milk. Getting a whisle from both men. Leon snapped up ,surprized to see both men still in his home.

He took one step back his grip on the milk tightened. He slowly walked over to his bowl of cereal,his eyes not once leaving the two. He poured the milk into his cereal and put the milk back in by just throwing it in instead of bending down He walked over to his bowl of cereal after shutting the door and picked it up. He walked over to where both men sat and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer. He walked around the table and sat at their dining table rather than the bar table they where sitting tapped Sephiroths arm and pointed to the hand-cuffs Leon had left on the counter.

Sephiroth and Reno looked at each other a smile creeping up their faces. Leon's back was facing them he didn't hear the men as they slowly walked towards him,hand-cuffs in hand. He had just started to eat,when a hand settled on him shoulder.

"Leave Me Alone."Leon said while shaking off Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth waited for Leon to get up. Leon slowly stood up after eating most of his ceral. Sephiroth pinned him to the table the bowl flying out of his hands and clattering to the floor. Leon started to struggle ,but Sephiroth was to strong his hands where wrapped around Leon wrists which pinned Leon to the table.

Leon tried to kick but Sephiroth had his legs crushed against the table. Reno was on the other side of the table where Leons wrist where over his head. Reno opened the hand cuffs and slipped them on Leon's wrist Leon opened his mouth to scream but Sephiroth closed his mouth around Leon's before he could scream. He broke away from Leon. Leon glared heavily at Sephiroth.

"Get the fuck off me!"said Leon.

"Make me."said Sephiroth running his hand up and down Leons inner thigh.

Reno grabbed Leons hair and pulled his head back kissing Leon. He realized he wasn't getting any tounge. He chewed on Leon's bottom lip. Sephiroth pull down his sweatpants. The realease on his legs snapped Leon back to reality. He slammed his forehead into Reno's dazing the man. For moment his hands were free but a moment was all he needed to be free he brought his hands down on Sephiroths head and Sephiroth slammed to the ground. Leon got off the table and even though his hands where cuffed he pulled his sweats back up He took a step forward he felt someone grab his ankle. He turned around and saw Sephiroth's hand was closed around his ankle and he didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. He tried to pull his leg out of his Sephiroth grip. Sephiroth slowly got up keeping a hand slowly moving up Leon's leg. Sephiroth pushed Leon back against the wall and basically crushed Leon. Leon felt his like his lungs getting crushed. He took a gasp of air as it was getting harder to breath. Reno had gotten up and was pulling Leon's pants down. Sephiroth grabbed Leon's wrist once again pulling them over Leon's head.

"Get The Fuck Away From Me."Leon said struggling against Sephiroths hold.

They both laughed.

Leon needed to get out of there hold before one of these ass holes grabbed him. Sephiroth kissed up and down Leons neck. Reno was rubbingLeon'slegs but mostly the inner thigh and the back of his legs. Leon wanted to scream and he was about to scream. Sephiroth's hand flew over Leon's open mouth. Leon turned away tears starting to stream down his face. He turned away. Looking towards the hallway door. The escape he was dreaming of.

"What are you looking at?''Sephiroth purred.

Leon took his chance he slammed his head straight into Sephiroths head. Sephiroth's grip diminished. The man took a step back. Leon looked down at Reno. The man's hands where going down into Leon's pants. Leon kicked Reno square the face. He flew back. Leon pulled his pants back up again. Reno rose as Leon was walking away. Leon had no idea where the key was so all he could do was walk away fast. His hands where holding each. He ran into his room feeling like shit. He turned to shut his door. As it was about to close an arm came through. Leon pushed with all his weight trying to close the door. Leon stood no chance as Sephiroth slammed into the door. Leon flew back his frame clattering to the floor. He felt a hand go through his hair. Leon was yanked to his feet.

"Just Leave Me Alone."Leon brought his hands over to hit Sephiroth.. Reno grabbed his arms before they even touched the man.

"Do you want those cuffs removed?" Reno made a questioning glance.

"Wait." Leon's vocie was a whisper.

"What is it.?"Reno turned key in hand.

"Will you take the cuffs off?'' Leon said looking down at his feet.

"Hmph...It'll cost ya." Reno said a smile plastered on his face.

" I'll get my dad,he'll force you.''

"He took the family out for breakfeast and left little Leon here."

"What do you want?"

"You already know."Reno said. Eg waslked over to Leon and placed his hands on his shoulders. A small shiver going down Leon spine.

"Anything else but that please....."

"Aw Leon...we'll take the cuffs off."Leon raised his hands.

Sephiroth moved like a bullet he took the cuffs and hooked them apoun the bed post. Leon's pants flew arcossed the room. Sephiroth got up and walked towards the door he locked the door. Leon realized he wouldn't be getting out of the room with his virginity still entacted. Reno enclosed his mouth over Leon' was pulling down Leon's couldn't help it a moaned escaped from his lips it was small but it was enough to get them wanting more.

Leon woke up and found the covers over his naked frame. He sat up his lower back burned like fire. He looked around all his clothes where scattered around his room. He looked at what time it was and the clock said it was around 6:00p.m. The horrible memories flooded back to his mind. His hands cupped his face and he couldn't believe it. Leon slowly got up trying not to make the pain in his back anymore worse than it already was. He pulled on his boxers and his blue couldn't find his wife-beater. He sreached till he found it still on him in tatters. He grabbed a swaetshirt and limped out. Leon got some food or what was left of dinner. Leon knew that they going to be here for a while if they were still here now. He ate in silence. Leon hated his life even more. The only bright thing was that the hand cuffs were gone.

-------MERRY CHRISTMAS__________________MERRY CHRISTMAS __________________

**Dackerie:**Thanks For reading everyone. I Hope the new year is amazing. Thanks again for reading

**Zack:** Am I in the next one?

**Dackerie: **Yeah Zack.:]

**Sephiroth:** I've been in it.:]

**Dackerie: **Reviews :]


	4. Chapter 4

Dackerie: Hey guys sorry its been so long. I've been really busy but i know i need to get this revised and out there so heres four after the long wait.

Zack:Its about freaking time

Sephiroth:Yeah we thought you died.

_**Chapter 4: **_**School A New Hell Hole.**

Squall blinked once then looked over at his window was still dark out but why was there so much light still creeping into his room. He slowly got up out of his nice warm bed and walked towards his door which was open about a crack he slowly looked out of his cozy room. He could see Axel fully dressed and Riku. He walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of black sweats he didnt have the wife-beater after some memories flooded back into his mind._"Come on Squall."as he bit into his neck._Squall felt tears pool over his eyes he never felt so wanted to go lay back down and pull the covers over his head. He heard his door creak on it's hinges, he turned his head.

"Your lucky you've got school today!"

"Get out!"Squalls eyebrows arched in anger.

"I'll get you later."He said with a slowly walked towards Squall and hugged him from behind ,nuzzleing his head into Squalls chocolate brown locks.

Squall just walked away from Reno and towards his closet. He had to find a coat he wasn't just going to wear a wife-beater and because it was to cold. He turned around when Reno lunged towards him and slammed him into the back of the closet his forearm crushing Squalls neck. He wrapped his hands around Reno's arm to try and pull his arm away. His nails ripping into Renos arm.

He couldn't hold he was getting weaker and weaker it was getting harder to breath it was getting harder to move. Spots blurred his vision. He saw only blackness as his vision left. Seeing the kid go limp Reno removed his arm from Squalls neck. Squall fell to the floor. He wasn't moving but he was breathing.A huge blue,black and sort of a yellow bruze was starting to form on his neck it was barely there. He started to move slowly but he got up he was taking in huge gasps of air.

"You watch your self."said Reno as he walked out laughing.

Squall grabbed a sweat shirt that he had worn the pervious day and grabbed a light coat out of his closet. No one noticed the huge bruze going around the front of his neck. He walked out into the kitchen his dad had already grabbed an apple off the table and walked out of the house knowing he would already be late when he got to school/ He walked out of the front door and down the stone path that led to the gate. He pulled it open and walked out making sure to lock it before walking away. He didn't know the town. So He decided to just walk till he found the structure that looked like a school. He pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt, the bruizes needed to be hidden.

He walked past a park and a libaray and a fire station. He came to a red light. There was a sports car after sports car with a van all waiting for the light turn green. He crossed the street watching the other cars and the light makng sure it didnt turn on him just like everyone else did. He made it to the other side when he saw the school it was huge or maybe because Squall had only went to a lot of small schools had something to do with it. He slowly walked towards the school watching the storm clouds gather in the once cloudless sky.

He watched the cars fly by. His brothers would be at the same school. He came to the front of the building following the crowd of kids and teens. He walked into the building. The walls were decorated with the achievments of others. He looked around as he was walked towards a teacher with long silver hair he seemed some how familar and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know where the main office is so I-."The man turned around to see Squall.

"Hello Squall."said Sephiroth.

"Nevermind!"said Squall as he backed up slowly as he bumped into someone. He turned to see the kid he had given the scar too. He knew today was just not his day.

"Hey,kid how are you!"As he grabbed the front of Squalls jacket and pulled Squall towards him. Seifer glanced at Sephiroth and dropped Squall. Squall looked at he kids face. The kids face was swollen and purplish looking, He got up and walked towards a different teacher but stopped when he saw it was Reno. _What the hell _thought Squall. These men where at his school and teaching. His life couldn't have gotten any worse.

He looked around and saw Axel and Riku walk out of a room carring a bunch of things that they would need for scool. He walked towards the same room and walked in he was met with a huge fat woman..he really wasn't sure if it was a woman to be frank. She was talking on the telephone with someone important. Or so he thought. She turned her head towards him.

"Its okay he's here!"She said with disgust in her vocie. Hse put the phone back on the hook and picked up some papers that Squall would need."Here!' she said she seemed angry."You do know that you are late we don't accept tardiness." She waged he finger at him."Alright."said Squall he walked towards her. He wanted to hit her but thought his hand would either get lost ot just bonce off of her fatness. He wanted to yell and scream that she didn't know what he went through everymorning. That she didn't know what his life was like.

He started to walk towards her when he noticed that she wasnt going to do anything like get up and give him the papers and books. He took them and walked out of the office. His first class was with Sephiroth. He slowly walked towards his locker and opened it up. He grabbed his books and shut his locker. He slowly walked into Sephiroth's class. Sephiroth being the ass that he is made Squall introduce himself. He walked into the room.

"hi..."he mumbled it barely audible. The class was mostly bored. Squall looked aorund for a seat and took one in the back away from everyone. He got out his notebook and started to take the notes as quietly as he could.A note landed on the tip of his desk he picked it looked around a girl was pointing to the girl next to him he passed it to her and resumed what he was doing.

When class was almost over. Sephiroth asked to see Squall after class. The bell rang and all the other kids pilled out. Squall slowly walkedtowards the front desk.

"What?."

"Are you enjoying your class?"he said while getting up and shutting the door.

"You can't do this here!"

"Why who says I'm not allowed to?"

"I'm leaving!"Sephiroth snatched his arm right as he was walking towards the door.

"You're mine,"he whispered into Squall's ear. He sent shivers down Squall's body."I can do whatever I please to you,do you understand?"

"Yea-h... right"Squall slowly pulled away from Sephiroths grip it leaving red marks on his arm that would later turn into the bruzes that seemed to dot his body more and more each passing day. He ran to his next class. This was another fat must have gotten crap about his name and the guy was a little bit of of a nerd. He had huge glasses and short brown hair. He wasnt the prettiest thing at all. The class flew by. The teacher could already speak 2 other different launguages counting english. He could also speak French.

The class ended and Squall was walking down the hall not really paying attention and a guy came out of nowhere and they literaly collided with each other. Thier books where sent flying. He had seen the kid in Sephiroths class. The kid was a pretty nice looking guy. From what Squall could tell but then again he was looking at the guys hair so looks could be decieving.

"I'm sorry!."said Squall.

"..."

They both looked at each other. Squall from what he could tell now that he was looking at the most beautiful guy. He was a good 2 inches taller than Squall. He had spikey blonde hair ,and beautiful baby blue eyes. His looks didn't decieve anyone. He had mucsle stacked up from lifting. Squall was still sitting on the floor when the other guy was already guy reached down to led a hand to help the Squall up. Squall grabbed a hold of the guys hand and was yanked up. He slammed into the other guy blushing and stepped away from the other guy and he picked up the other guys stuff and his own and handed the other guys stuff back to the blonde. He walked off with out saying anyhing. Squall let out a sigh.

He walked off to lunch where he would most likey sit alone like he always did.

When he walked into the lunch room he was greeted with about everyone in the school exept for the younger graders like 7-8. A different grade was in line. Squall would get in line after everyone in the other grade was done. He walked around looking for a empty talble anywhere he found one in the back and thats where he took his books and his self to. He placed everything o the table and went off to the restroom.

When Squall came back the Sophmores where in line the teacher called his table.

"Why aren't you sitting with some of your friends?"she asked as he passed her.

"I don't have any." He said back to her.

He walked into the line of kids and got his food he was happy that he did atleast carry $20 around with him. He walked out and almost ran into the kid he gave the scar to only now you could see him and his gang. There were two girls one had gray hair but of course she was young she had these punk like clothes. The other girl had long brown hair she seemed loveable it seemed like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Hehad two other guys with him one was wearing a cowboy hat the other had a tribal tatoo he had blonde hair that spiked cowboy hat guy had brown hair it was pulled back into a ponytail. In all there were five of them.

"Whats up loser?."said the lead guy.

"Leave me alone."Squall slowly started to walk away. All this time Squalls hood was still on his the beggining of school even when he had ran into people it still stayed on. The leader grabbed Squall by his arm and pulled him back to where they were whole room was suddenly silent nobody moved the teacher had left for a errand.

"Seifer leave him alone!"said a vocie in the crowd.

The lead kid was named Seifer. He looked at into the crowd and laughed. Squall and him stared at each other and in one swift movement Seifer slammed the tray into Squall ruining his sweat shirt which he wasn't wearing anything under the sweatshirt exept a wife-beater. He looked at Seifer his look turning into a stone. He socked Seifer right on the jaw line wiping the smirk right off his face.A fight had broke out it was five against one the odds where against Squall. All the kids scattered around him and Squall. Squall was kicked and punched mutiple times from the whole gang before a teacher had to go to get other teachers who had to be males which happened to be Sephiroth and Reno. Sephiroth pulled Squall away.

"DONT TOUCH ME!"screamed Squall.

While Reno took the main fighter which was Seifer and the fight was broken up. Sephiroth and Reno took Squall and Seifer down to the office to the princible who happened to be a great fat man. He was already balding and had a big fat suit. He seemed about ready to lose the rest of his hair from a girl who had short balck hair and seemed to be laughing lightly. She was messing around with one of these trinkets he had on his was a snap and a a little giggle.

"If you broke something!"

"I didn't 'giggle!"

He looked to the two boys he had infront of him. Squall had a black eye and a bloody lip his face was bruzed ,but other than that he seemed fin. The other Seifer had a few scratches and a bruzied jaw line but other than that he was fine. He welcomed them into the office. It was small there was a desk, a computer and a leather chair with two other chairs on the oppisite side of room. There were framed acopplishments hanging on the wall. There was a picture of his family even though it seemed hard for a man that size to get a wife but none-the-less Squall stood and Seifer took a seat.

"Yuffie no more blowing up the science lab alright its the first day back to school and you've already started problems...where's Zack.?"He looked around ,scared that the crazy kid would ,evidently, jump out of nowhere.

"He's sick today ,sir."

"Great now I'll have to deal with him back on his first day."

He looked to the two boys in the back.

"What did you two do?"

He was getting the silent treatment. He got up and was walking towards both boys. Squall locked eyes with Seifer. It only took that little bit of contact to sended them both at each others throats. Squall ended up under Seifer. Seifer had pinned Squall under him by using his knees to hold down Squall's arm and using his other arm to hit Squall. Squall was helpless after every hit pain seemed to snake up his head he saw dark spots threating to cloud his vision.

The girl who was or must have been Yuffie was yelling but Squall couldnt hear what she was saying. Seifer was looking down at Squall he was smirking. He had won once again. Squall felt like a faliure. He looked around his vision blurred. Seifer got up off him and stood looking down at the other try to move. Squall tried to get up but his body wasn't resonding. The girl looked down at him there eyes meeting. He slowly started to close his eyes. He couldn't stop the darkness it swept through his vision and he fell.

When Squall woke up he was at his home in his bed and someone was stroking his head slowly. He looked around he slowly sat up. He had a headache that seemed to blow up in his skull at even the slightest movement. He looked over to see who was stroking him. He turned his head and wished hadn't. His hand was laying on Squalls shoulder he must have not noticed he had sat up.

He still was unaware of Squall being a wake. He slowly propped a pillow underneith Sephiroth's hand and slowly pulled away. He walked towards the door as a horrible headache pain ripped through his mind.

He was still wereing the same clothes he had from the past day. He walked out and his dad looked over at him. Laguna ,as if he didn't even notice his son, turned his attention back to the book he was reading. He looked at the clock on the wall it read 10:55 p.m estamated that the time he had gotten to the office was around 12:00 through 12:42 p.m. Helooked a round for any food his stomach was now growling like a lion. He couldn't find anything he would want to eat all the different smells of the food made him more sick than anything. He walked over to where his dad was and sat on a different seat.

They had a grand living room it was decorated with pictures of some of the most famous artist but of course they weren't the originals. They had a huge plazma T.V. and a huge stero system that was on but was turned down. It still hurt Squall's head his head ache blazed, some plants that hung from the ceiling of the room They were different colors, hues of blues and purples. The ceiling itself was painted a cream white. The carpet was white it had blue tribal lines along it. The carpet also had no stains on it. Squall looked at his dad and slowly thought about what he should say. He thought for a moment_"It was my fault that the fight broke out.I mean it is my fault ,...right?"_

"Dad..."his vocie cracked. He looked towards the wall. The words flew out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry ,I didn't mean for that to happen I swear ,I'm sorry..I.."His dad looked at him and with lowered his head the glare seemed to burn a hole through him.

"Please...say ..something?''He looked at his dad. His father stayed quiet knowing that would hurt his son more than speaking or giving him an answer. Squall wanted any nosie it was so quiet he could feel his heart start to race. He looked towards his father. Nothing not even a glance at his son.

Sephiroth had walked out and was looking for Squall when he saw him sitting acrossed from his father. He backed up and would let them have there time, he would get his sex kitten later.

Squall looked back at his dad and knew he wasn't going to get an answer he got up and walked out into the kitchen. He found Reno with Axel and step -mom. They all looked up at him she shoke her head and looked back at her own. He slowly walked back into his room he could tell that someone was following him. He could just feel them staring at him. He slowly walked into his room and shut and locked the door behind him he slid down the door. He hit the floor and brought his knees up to his head. He could feel the tears threating to spill.

He looked around he smelled like blood and stepped away from his door making sure it would hold against Renos prying. He knew it wouldnt hold against Sephiroth. The man was just to big and powerful. He picked through his clothes and picked out a blue pair of shorts and a gray wide-beater. He walked towards the shower and turned it on. The steam started to rise. Squall knew it was time to get in. He looked back at the bathroom door and locked it before peeling off his clothes. He looked into the mirror. His own reflection scared him. He jumped back he couldn't even recognize himself. He slowly fingered his bruze and what looked black and blue jaw line. Cuts and knuckle marks trailed up the side of his face. His face was swollen. Both of his eyes where black and his scar looked pulsing and ready to bust open. Bruizes had found a trail on his neck. They were huge black and blue. One was long and deep purple, it seemed to wrap around his neck like a stepped away from the reflection and into the warm water.

When Squall stepped out of the shower he grabbed a towel and dried off his face. He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed his clothes and walked into his room. He was suddenly sleepy,tired and felt partly dead. He slowly pulled his clothes on and looked towards the door it held and it was still. He crawled into his bed and knew he wouldn't have to worry about getting raped tonight or at least he hoped so. He looked at his clock it read 11:30 p.m. He snuggled down into his pillow and pulled the covers over his head. He shut his eyes and drifted away into his dreams.

Dackerie: well I hope that better. Thanks to everyone for reading and enjoy the summer.!

Zack: Pool Party!

Sephiroth: :]


	5. Chapter 5

Dackerie: Hey guys this is the next chapter and im so happy im actually getting this done lol.

Zack: I'm in this yayayay

Sephiroth: whatever

Dackerie: Reviews

Chapter 5: Some one cares...

Squall woke up his whole body hurt. He couldn't turn his neck without pain shocking its way through his slowly sat up careful not to move to much. He slowly ambled to the wall for support. He glanced towards his windows,it was still early the curtains were pulled over the windows blocking any kind real bright light. He of thought maybe pulling them open to shed some light in to his dark room but just left it looked to wards his door. It still stood and was locked from last night. He had slept soundly not once waking from his never ending slumber. He slowly ambled to his door.

He looked back at his alarm clock it was 9:00 a.m. He unlocked the door ,still in his boxers, and looked around the quietness frightened him. He walked slowly around the whole house and still no one appeared. He got the message that no one was home when he carefully pulled back the blinds and looked out the the cars that were missing. He smiled he had the whole house to him self for a ambled back to his room and slipped on some clothes.

His arms hurt and his stomach was growling. He grabbed his backpack looking through all the realizing he had no homework just threw it back on the floor next to his bed and walked out into the kitchen. He opened the fridge looking for something to eat. He looked through the shelves and took out cheese,turkuy slices and bread out of the bread box. He kicked fridge door walked over to the table and made his sandwich. He threw away the wrapper and put the turkey slices back into the fridge. He slowly walked into the living room and sat down careful not to get anything on the carpet of funiture..

Squall heard a loud knock at the slowly got up and walked through the hall towards the knocking. He opened the door only enough for the person to see his one leg. No one appeared he thought that maybe he had imagined the knocking. He shut the door and locked it. He trotted back to the living room and sat down. He finished his snadwich. He got up and put the plate in the kitchen. He walked back to his room remebering to lock the door as he ambled in. He laid back down and thought about how tired he was which he really wasnt tired at all but when he thought about energy consuming things he felt tired and it worked he drifted back into sleep.

He woke up to his face burried in his pillow. He sat up and looked around he had slept for about five was 2:00p.m got out of bed and walked towards bathroom. He brushed his teeth for no real unlocked his door and walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen. He stopped a foot away from the kitchen door hearing vocies. He quietly and carefully put his ear to the could tell one vocie was his step-mother was talking. The low rumble of his fathers vocie entered the conversation.

"Honey,he's a bad kid what if Axel and Riku start acting like him? I dont want my boys like...that!"She seemed angry and distressed.

"Well I don't know what we could do? I mean do you really think hes that bad of a kid?"his dad seemed wary.

"Yes I think he's a horrible influence! He gets into fights he's moody and always angery. I would just send him to a military school or better yet get him out of our lives send him to a foster home. They can deal with the little Bitch!" She yelled.

Squall backed up tears falling from his eyes. He knew he was the moody child the wasn't his fault he had to live with his no good ass of a father all his life and now his dad was just going to drop him like an animal. His dad was wrong. He was done with people. If he wasn't getting raped, then someone was bitching about how bad of a child he was. He was done with everyone. He was never good enough for anyone. He stalked back into his room.

He grabbed a sports bag from his closet and started filling it with his clothes. He would be damned if he was going to live in a foster home where people could just pass him by like a puppy in a store. He packed all of his stuff and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower,removed his clothes and hopped in. He took a quick shower and got out. He walked into his room still dripping from the towel tied losly around his waist.

He had bought a leather outfit years ago when they had lived in there old town. He had never worn it. He thought it made him look like a punk or a juvinile. But at this point he didn't care. He grabbed the outfit out of his closet and put it on. He went commando since he didn't put on any boxers. He pulled on a white wife-beater and pulled on his blue leather jacket. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror his hair fell around his face and along his shoulders the chocolate brown brought out his stormy gray eyes. The leather hugged his body in all the right places. He knew something was missing as he walked back to his closet throwing many items he didn't care about behind him until he found his favorite belts there were three of hooked them all somewhat studded.

They hung loosly around his waist probadly from some of the weight he was supposed to carry his sword but he was asking for trouble carring it around in broad daylight. He walked towards the wall were it hung and pulled it off the wall he placed it in his bag. He walked towards the closet once again. He found a bag of smaller belts that came with the outfit he hooked three of them tightly around his right forearm and three others around his left thigh. He walked towards his bed side table and picked up his lion chained necklace and put in on. He slipped his gloves on.

Squall reached under his bed and pulled out his favorite pair of shoes they were blue boots with buckle's up the sides. He slipped them on. He grabbed his bag. He didn't have to live with them so he wasn't going to. He walked out his door making sure to lock it before he want through the kitchen stopping to grab a little bit of food. He walked passed the room where both of his "parents" sat. Squall glanced at them both before he glanced at the kitchen clock it was 2:55 Axel and Riku were sitting there next to there parents not having a care in the world. Squall looked away and walked the towards the door.

He heard Riku's vocie it seemed to echo,"Where's Leon going?'. He heard someone get up. Squall walked throught he door pulling it shut behind He walked through the stone path leading out of the front heard the door open and he shut the gate."Squall!"it was his father. He kept walking not looking back once. He locked the gate and threw the key in into the shrubs. He walked on as his family called for him. He walked away from the place he called home.

Squall walked on. He didn't know where he really was. He tilted his head towards the sky. There were dark gray storm clouds in the sky. He knew it would start to rain soon and probalty later than he thought. He walked on and on for what seemed like rain started to sprinkle down on first the rain was light like petals on a flower. But as he walked onthe rain came harder.

He just wished it would stop. He felt depressed, He walked into a was a kiddie park but it was a park none-the-less. He walked over to a picnic table and sat down. Not really caring about anything. He didn't know what he was going to do. He only had maybe 20 dollars in his pockets and he knew it wouldn't get him far.

Cloud kept his eyes on the road as he drove. The rain streamed in a never ending sea acrossed his windsheild. He drove past a small park.A teen was sitting at a picnic table which was definallity weird. It really wasn't his problem but even if this teen wasn't his problem he felt obliged to help him. He stopped the car and slowly got out. He walked towards the man.

Squall felt a hand grab his shoulder. He expected to see a gun,or a knife. Something that would end his pitiful life. But instead he turned to see the blonde he had ran into at school. The other teen seemed tired. Squall and the other teen were soaking wet. The other motioned for Squall to come with him. He was about ready to decline when he saw a faimilar silver mustang pull around the corner. He could see the driver and the dangerous cat eyes. Squall quickly got up accepting the other teen's offer. He walked with him to the other teens car. He only hoped that Sephiroth and Reno didn't reconize him. He got into the front seat and the other teen jumped into the driver's seat. The car was a had yellow mercedes benz. The leather along the inside the seats was a soft fur but the type was unknown to Leon. The other teen looked at him.

He coughed a little and slowly said,"I'm Cloud."

"I'm..."Squall was debating if he should use his real name or not."I'm Leon."

He sighed,"Okay Leon...what exactily were you doing sitting in the rain."

"I was thinking about what to do."

"About what?" Cloud seemed interested.

"You...wouldn't understand..." Leon sighed.

"How do you know you,maybe I could..maybe I could help?" Cloud offered a small smile.

"I just know .. it's difficult.."

"Well." He sighed."Where do you live?"

"Why?" Leon looked out the window as the rain kept coming.

"So I can bring you home."

"That's okay I'll take my chances with the rain and the cold."Leon brought his hand up to open the car door. But Cloud grabbed his hand and pulled it back towards the armchair. He looked back towards Cloud. He could feel Clouds breathe against his neck. He glanced out the window Sephiroth and Reno were coming slowly but surely. They were making sure they wouldn't miss him. Sephiroth ans Reno drove towards the park. Leon looked at Cloud.

"If we can go somewhere else then I'll tell you."Leon pulled his head away and Cloud both pulled on his seat-belt. Leon did the same. Cloud started put the in drive and pulle away from the park. Little did Leon kow that Cloud was going to be there for him for everything.

"So what exactily is making you run?"Said Cloud as he glanced at Leon. Then looking back and the road.

"Its a long ,painful story."

"Well we'll be at my house in about 15 min."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence ,the only thing that seemed louder was the roar of the car's engine.

Cloud pulled in the drive way of a huge victorian house. It was at least twice the size of Leon's house. It was also more peaceful looking. The house had a huge black gate that led up a stone paved path to the house. On each side there was a rose garden the roses were budding. The house was huge it was a bright teal,with white shutters and a black trim. The house had be three stories.

A willow tree was on the right side of the yard while vines climbed up the left side of the house making it seem older than it was. The path up the house was alinged with stones. A fountain was in the middle of the yard. The fountain bubbled out water from the statues of the sea. Such as a dragon and a mermaid. Leon looked back and laughed lightly.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there in the rain looking at the front yard?"Leon looked slowly climbed the steps of the porch and stood next to Cloud he was only an inch or two smaller than the porch had two pots full of flowers of all different colors. The porch also wrapped around the house. It also had a swing. The swing was a bright brown it was most likely oak. Leon walked into the house after Cloud.

Leon was met with some of the most beautiful people. They were most likey Cloud's parents. They were sitting down and watching a movie it must have been scarey as the screams from it echoed through the house. They both looked up as the door slammed both stood up ,slowly walking towards Cloud and Leon.

"Cloud ,where have you been you're an our late!"his mother said,she was beautiful she had long blonde hair and a beautiful loving vocie. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her lips were plump and full. Cloud's father was rougher he also had blonde hair but more so a dirty blonde his stuck up in odd angle like Cloud's did while his wife was a bleach blonde with straight flowing hair.

Cloud walked off with his parents talking. They all disappeared through a dark wooden door. Leon just stood there he really didn't know what to do or where to go. He could hear their vocies echo. Did they really not think he heard what they were saying. He turned towards the door ready to walk back out in the cold rain. Where his life seemed aimlessly and useless.

Leon didn't feel right felt like he was invading someone's they were almost done with their talk he decided to leave. These people didn't need him. He didn't want the family to hear him. He went for the door. As he started to open in he heard the other door open with a rather loud creaking nosie..

"Where do you think youre going?"It was Cloud his vocie a deep rumble.

Leon looked back at him and said "Anywhere..."

Cloud looked at him. The situation slowly sinking in.

Leon reached for the door again. His hand closed around the knob. He started to turn it when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Cloud turn him around. Leon had shut is eyes, waiting to be hit or something but when nothing openedhis eyes he was pressed against the wall not crushed or anything but lightly pushed against the wall his shoulder still in the grip of Cloud.

He looked up a scowl plastered on his face but when his eyes met Clouds the scowl disappeared. Leon couldn't look Cloud in the eyes and hid the emotion and all the pain he had been through. The the eyes were a direct passage to the soul. If that was true then Cloud could see a beaten, battered,bruized,and lifless soul. He would see a man ready to leave the world.

Leon could feel the tears slowly build up in his eyes. He would not let them shed, not in front of Cloud. A strangled surpressed cry came out of Leon. He felt the pressure on his body leave and felt someone pull him forward into a hug. Leon had never in his lifefelt as safe as he did now. Something finally snapped. Cloud held him as he sobbed. He had cried every once in a while and it had recentily picked up after Sephiroth and Reno had moved in. He body racked with sobbs. He cried till his tears ducts ran dry. He slowly passe in the darkness and went limp.

Dackerie: Alright People there ya go lol Man i feel good. I hope you all enjoyed it and ill get the next one out soon. :p

Zack: Reviews

Sephiroth:...I get a mustang...nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Dackerie: Alright Heres the next one.

Zack:When am I going to be in the chapter?

Sephiroth:Never duh!

Zack:Sure...believe what you want..

Dackerie:I might throw you into this chapter.

Zack:Yes!

Sephiroth:Reviews

Zack:That was my line,enjoy

Sephiroth:And that was mine.

Chapter 6 :_Better,Stronger_.

Leon's eyes slowly openned. He looked around not really remembering the past events. He slowly say up. 'Where am I?"The white walls had pictures of people he didn't reconize. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a rather large yawn. He stood and walked towards the door. He opened it. He could hear the echoed vocies of people talking. He followed the echos till he was sure it was the room it was coming from. He heard a ringing, probadly a phone, and it stopped.

The teens vocie could be heard clearly. Leon looked around as he stepped up the stairs trying to find his shoes. A chandiler painted a bright light arcossed the walls. He walked back into the room and found his shoes. He grabbed them and walked towards the stairs. He was half-way down when he heard yelling. He just hoped it wasn't about turned as giggles erupted from behind him. Two little boys were sliding down the banister with a towel that both had a hold crossed over the stair and would more than likly kill Leon if it hit him. He waited till they were closer and ducked as they both flew over him. He grinned a little. They looked so much like someone he knew.

He continued down he two boys hurriedly ran into the living room. Leon stepped through a different door and looked around he was in the kitchen. The two little boys ran past Leon cereal in hand.

Cloud walked towards the stairs not noticing Leon. Leon watched the teen walk up the steps. Leon took a seat in the kitchen and waited. He wasn't sure if he should leave or if he should stay and wait. He felt as though he was a burden,takeing up space and time. He didn't ,he couldn't live if he had to go back. He could feel the touches creeaping through his whole body. He buried his head in his hands and rubbed his forhead and eyes.

Leon was clueless he really had no idea what he was going to do. He could leave town but there would be people looking for him or he could possibly die. He could stay here a while or he could go back. The three choices all sound pretty much like shit. He didn't have enough money to go anywhere and if he went back home then he knew his father would kill him and whatever was left Sephiroth and Reno would take claim to. But deep down Leon knew he was going to have to face them all. Running away wasn't an option and neither was living off these kind people like a leech.

Leon had grabbed a piece of bread and walked out of the kitchen and into the living roo. It was quiet and no one was there. Leon thought more about the idea of confrotation then leaving. The more he thought about it the better of an idea it became. He could possibly move into an apartment and get a job and work to put him self through school. He could make a decent living for himself. He didn't need a lot of really. He only needed the nessiditys in life. Which were food, water,electricity, a toilet and a small bed. Not to much he could save up and pull out the rest of his saving. It could work he nodded mostly to assure himself of the idea. He got up and walked back into the kitchen. He was suddenly thristy he grabbed a glass and filled the glass with water. He quickly drank it and placed the dish in the over flowing sink. Leon picked up the scrubby pad and poured some soap on it. It was the least he could do for these kind people.

Zack had been jogging for mere minutes. It more so felt like an hour but this is what he lived for. The burning in his lungs and his heart pounding. He glanced at his watch. It wasn't to late. He realized he was really close to Cloudys house and decided to go by and see his favorite blonde.

He approuched the gate and jumped it. _'And they thought it would keep out robbers?' _ he thought. He had been through this many times. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He openned the door and stepped inside as Cloud was walking down the hall.

"Arent you supposed to be sick?"He looked at Zack funny.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I cant have fun. Running makes the sickness go away faster!" He smiled.

"...?" He quirked his eyebrow not believeing one word.

"How are you Spike?'' The smile never leaving Zack's face.

"I'm good,do you wantsomething to eat?"

"Sure that's what I was thinking anyway."

They both walked towards the kitchen talking rather loudly. Leron stepped out as the two entered. He could hear their chatter. Leon sat on the sofa and listened he couldn't help it.

"Anyway Zack."

"So what's up?"

''Nothing to much except a while ago,well you know about the new kid right?"

"Yeah I heard about him, he got into a fight with Seifer, otherwise they said he's pretty much quiet."

"How did you find out?'' He gave Zack a questioning look.

"You doubt who I am. Anyway continue." He smiled.

"Well,I was driving and I seen him sitting on a picnic table in the rain ,right."

"Yeah."Zack nodded.

"Well I got out and I didn't know it was him and so I walked out towards him and grabbed his shoulder,he turned and my god he looked so different, he was actually really hot."

"Really?"said Zack." But aren't you straight Cloud?''

"Well I'm not talking about that right now..."

"It's okay."Zack gripped his shoulder."So where is is guy,I want to meet him?"

"Well I really have no idea were he is?"Said Cloud looking up."He's around here wanna help look for him?"

"Sure!" Zack smiled.

Leon's was face was a bright red. Both Zack and Cloud walked out of the kitchen still talking thought that maybe he should start to dress nicer. Leon got up and walked into the kitchen that they had just left. He looked at the dishes still dripping wet from the washing he'd given them. He heard the stairs creak and the door flew open.

Both teens came into the kitchen not expecting Leon to be there. Leon turned to greet them. Zack quickly snapped his mouth shut as Leon started to speak.

"Hi.." He said quietly.

Cloud stepped in and introduced both teens. "Leon this is Zack." He poited to the raven-haired teen. Leon thought to him self Zack was the trouble maker that the school staff was bitching about. Leon laughed silently. "And Zack this is Leon." He motined to Leon.

"Nice to meet you Leon." Zack said a smiled plastered on his face.

"You to Zack.'' Leon nodded.

As the they started there conversation the door bell rang. Cloud left to answear it. He openned the door and was froze. The fear over took him. There stood two of the most frightening men in his life the flowers themselves seemed to pull away in sheer fright. "Can I-I help you?." Said Cloud. Zack and Leon continued to speak totally unaware of Cloud's untter speechlessness. ''Yes, I believe you can, your parents gave us a call do you have a man named Leon here?"

"Umm yeah.''Cloud turned around and motioned for them to follow him. "He's in here." They walked into the kitchen. Leon turned to greet Cloud. His face froze. "Leon your okay." Said Reno. "I was fine until you came...'' He looked away. Sephiroth reached out and grabbed his arm."Come along Leon." He pulled Leon out the door as reno grabbed the duffle bag.

"Holy shit,they were scary as fuck..."

" Really cause I thought the silver haired guy was pretty hot."Zack shrugged as Cloud looked at him.

Cloud slowly turned to Zack slightly bewildered."What?" Said Zack.

They reached the door of the car in mere seconds. Leon started to kick Reno. He growled and was tugged into the backseat by his hair. Sephiroth got in the front and started the car. Reno craweled into the back next to Leon. Leon sat as far away as the seat and door would allow him.

Reno scooted closer next to Leon. Leon could feel Reno's breath linger over his shoulder. Leon was surprized as a hand roughly grabbed his face and pulled him towards Reno. Leon attempted to pulled away. Reno just pulled Leon into a rough kiss. Leon tried to pull away. He brought his hands up and shoved Reno. Slamming the man into the oppisite car window. Reno's smirk turned to a frown. Reno grabbed Leon's leg and dragged Leon towards him.

Leon felt cold lips close on his. Reno pushed Leon onto the car seat. Leon tried to push him off but Reno was much strronger. Leon slammed his fist into the side of Reno's face. It knocked him into the front car seat. Leon started to sit up until Reno elbowed Leon into the back of the head. Leon was suddenly dazed. He pinned back Leon's arms over his head with one of his.

Reno pulled Leons head towards his with his free hand. He kissed Leon. Leon tried in vain to rip away from the brutal man. Reno stopped the kiss and punched Leon. While the teen was dazed Reno moved his hand down to Leons leather pants. Leon moaned in agony. His head felt like it was ready to explode. He could feel the heat in his face. He could feel Reno's hand resting upon his belts. Leon tried to sit up. He tried to kick Reno away but his body didn't respond. It seemed he'd just taken one to many hits.

The road suddenly became bumpy and to Leon it meant they were almost half-way home. But to Reno it just meant he had to make it quick. Leon looked down at Reno ,who was undoing Leon's and his own belts. Reno ripped up Leon's sgirt to see Leon's tight abs. Reno took one of the seat belts and tied Leon's hands back. Leon started to thrash a little. Reno flipped Leon over onto his stomach. He ripped back Leon's pants.

He pulled down his own pants. He grabbed Leon by his hips and thrusted not even caring to prep him for the pain. Leon tried to scream but Reno's hand went over his mouth before anything could leak out. His screams became muffled and soundless. Reno finally came inside of Leon. Reno pulled away and buckled his pants back up. He kissed Leon and climbed into the front. Leon slowly untied him self from the seatbelt and pulled up his own pants. He buckled up all four belts. He could feel the tears falling from his face.

Leon looked back up into the the front of the car. He smiled, it was more of a sick smile. He had ine last defense against them only this time he might never wake up. He sighed and looked to the front of the car one last time. Sephiroth was now hitting the speed of 60. Leon looked towards the door.. With tears still streaming down his face he looked towards the mirror one last time,before he opened the door and jumped.

Dackerie: Well there ya go.:]

Sephiroth:...

Zack: Hey Sephy you think thats a sign for us? .::smiles::.

Dackerie: Reviews


End file.
